Tiffany Chen
Tiffany is a main character in BUNK'D. She is friends with Emma and Zuri Ross. She is a perfectionist and Zuri’s bunkmate. She tries her best to please her mother with outstanding grades. She is an intelligent young girl with brains to rival Ravi's and chooses to study instead of having fun. Tiffany is a bit uptight and a perfectionist, but she means well. She wants to have a good time at camp, but finds it hard since she needs to live up to her strict mother’s expectations. She’s Zuri's frenemy and she’s a bit overwhelmed by Zuri’s rebellious side. Tiffany is portrayed by Nina Lu. Biography Background History Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, we meet Tiffany when she is reading some books in her cabin. It shows that she is very studious. Later on, she helps the others find Emma and Zuri in the woods. She listens to Emma's advice and uses her violin to help scare The Kikiwaka away. Zuri throws all of her flashcards into the fire as she wants Tiffany to enjoy the summer. At the end of the episode, she sits around the campfire with the others. Gone Girl In Gone Girl, Tiffany becomes addicted to candy since she has never had it before. The way she was acting has resemblance to how a drug addict acts. She goes so crazy for candy that she licks trees and bites into soap bars. Jorge and Zuri manage to break her addiction to candy by getting her addicted to video games. Camp Rules Tiffany was absent in Camp Rules. Smells Like Camp Spirit In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Tiffany and Jorge teach Ravi how to swim. They argue about with methods better, books or practicality. Tiffany tests him by reading books about swimming but ends up scaring him by mentioning the water snakes. Jorge tries a more practical approach by using a kiddie pool instead of books. However, Ravi thinks a snakes in the pool but it turns out to be a hose. They later on head down to the lake and trick Ravi into getting in the lake by pretending that Jorge was drowning. When Ravi tries to save Jorge he ends up landing in a canoe and hurting himself. Ravi feels bad as he thinks he let them down but he tells them that he hasn't let them down and the only person he's letting down is himself. Tiffany and Jorge watch Ravi pass his test and are proud of him for completing it. The Ones That Got Away In The Ones That Got Away, Tiffany teams up with Zuri for the fishing competition. Instead of actually catching a fish, Zuri convinces Tiffany to cheat. They take a fish from the mess hall and pretend to catch it by the lake when Gladys is around, to avoid suspicion. They then stuff the fish so it looks bigger. They win the competition but as they get their award, the fish splits open revealing that they cheated. Gladys punishes them by making them do kitchen duty, which Tiffany is glad at since Gladys didn't call her mom. Can You Hear Me Now In Can You Hear Me Now, Tiffany is tricked into building a internet router with Ravi by Emma and Zuri by being told Gladys asked them especially. Emma and Zuri tell them that Gladys has asked them to build an internet router as they are the smartest people at camp. The two of them later argue about how to build the router and say they can't work with each other. They relent when Zuri says that Gladys is counting on them. They work together and build the router which Emma later destroys. They are both crushed but Zuri tells them how her and Emma lied to them. At the end of the episode, Tiffany is seen in the mess hall eating deli food with Lou, Ravi, Jorge and Xander. Friending with the Enemy In Friending with the Enemy Tiffany goes to the woods along with Ravi, Zuri and a famous TV producer called Dr. Hunter Brody to prove The Kikiwaka exists. Tiffany gets a signal on her tracking device and they follow the signal thinking that it's the Kikiwaka. The signal leads them to a cave and they make Ravi go first after hearing a growl from the cave. Ravi pretends not to be afraid but freaks out when they see a large monster walking towards them. It's revealed the monster was a guy in a Kikiwaka suit. They find out that Dr. Brody is a fraud and they leave him behind in the cave. Ravi and Tiffany head back to camp but on the way there hear a low growl and hide behind a bush, seeing the possible real Kikiwaka, leading to the following episode. Waka, Waka, Waka! Afterwards, Tiffany and Ravi use the emergency phone because of the sighting of the Kikiwaka. But Gladys tells the police it was a fake Kikiwaka sighting as the Kikiwaka was nowhere to be seen. Then she scolds them, andd tells them never to use the emergency phone for Kikiwaka sightings or calls to the health department. Tiffany and Ravi try to gain proof of the Kikiwaka's existence following their close encounter with the Kikiwaka. They head back to camp and try to warn the camp about the Kikiwaka but everyone says they're insane. They both are sick of being the camp laughing stock and they go back to the woods and try to catch the Kikiwaka by luring it out with putraberries. While out in the woods the Kikiwaka appears and chases them. Tiffany attempts to film the Kikiwaka but ends up holding the camera in "selfie mode" so it only captured Tiffany and Ravi running away. They show the video to the camp but since Tiffany held the camera the wrong way they had no evidence of the Kikwaka, rendering the camp outcasts. Secret Santa In Secret Santa, Tiffany gets lost in the woods with Xander, Jorge and Zuri. They spot a cabin and ask the old man inside for directions back to camp, but he's hostile towards them. They leave the man's cabin but Jorge runs back because as he needs the toilet. When they sneak back into the house Jorge thinks the guy is Santa. Zuri and the others tell him that he's being ridiculous but Jorge and Tiffany sneak back into the guy's cabin. Zuri and Xander go after them and tell them to leave the guy alone. They find out that the guy is Santa, but he's done with Christmas. They convince Santa to believe in Christmas again. At the end the episode at the camp fire, Lou and Emma thought they saw Santa in a sleigh, but Tiffany convinces them their eyesight must be messed up. Counselors' Night Off Tiffany was absent in Counselors' Night Off. There's No Place Like Camp In There's No Place Like Camp, Tiffany works with the others to cheer Jorge up since he's homesick and works kitchen duty in the mess hall. After accidentally breaking the oven and the microwave, the girls go to the forest and forage for food. But Lou accidentally covers herself in "Diablo Leaves" making her hallucinate. Later on, everyone, besides Lou, dress up like Jorge's family and act out a dinner scene. Tiffany pretends to be Jorge's little sister but feel humilated by it. By the end of the episode, Lou's no longer is hallucinating, and Jorge's no longer homesick. Luke's Back Tiffany was absent in Luke's Back. No Escape In No Escape, Ravi accidentally saves Tiffany's life and she develops an unhealthy crush on him. He's flattered but knows he's too old for him. She gives him a "promise cushion." She already plans a future with him. He tells Tiffany that he's got a girlfriend named "Cymphonique" but she finds out that he lied to her, upsetting her even more. Ravi ends up going on a 'practice' date with Tiffany, but Tiffany takes it more seriously than he thought. Ravi figures out that Tiffany tricked him into going on a date, and tells her that she's too young for him. Ravi calls Tiffany a ridiculous little girl, making her cry. Tiffany feels humiliated and Ravi apologizes for calling her that and making her cry. He compliments her and they both agree to forget about it and just be friends. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind In Close Encounters of the Camp Kind, Zuri, Tiffany and Jorge witness a shooting star crash in the distance. The next day, they see goo and metal in the lake. Jorge thinks it's from an alien ship and that there is a naked alien coming to the camp. Then, there is a new kid at camp, Marsh. Tiffany and Jorge see him acting strangely, and Jorge think he is the alien. They even see a notebook with an alien language and drawings of scapeships. But Zuri asks him on a date. Tiffany and Jorge catch Marsh and Zuri in a net and bring him back to Woodchuck Cabin. He explains that he's working on a science fiction novel, with alien spaceships and languages, and that's why he's acting so weird. Marsh leaves the camp to a cooking camp because thinks Camp Kikiwaka is for weirdos. Zuri is upset that he's gone. Tiffany and Jorge apologize to her and they are all friends by the end of the episode. Crafted and Shafted In Crafted and Shafted, Tiffany goes with Jorge, Emma, Xander and Zuri on a camping trip in the woods. Since Xander and Emma wanted alone time during the trip, the do the activities within a minute. When Emma and Xander try to rush through the night so they can have some alone time. When night falls, Xander and Emma go to find more firewood. Tiffany, Zuri, and Jorge intentionally stay up. Tiffany, Zuri and Jorge hear some on the walkie talkie and go after Emma and Xander when they go missing. Tiffany and Zuri end up finding them but get stuck in the mineshaft as well, leaving Jorge to save them with a tree branch. At the end of the episode Tiffany, Zuri and Jorge set up a date for Emma and Xander in the mineshaft to show their thanks. Boo Boos and Birthdays In Boo Boos and Birthdays, it's Tiffany's birthday. Zuri distracts Tiffany, asking Tiffany to teach her Swahili, while Lou and Emma plan her birthday party. Zuri tells them what Tiffany likes and at first they don't listen, and they lan fancy stuff for themselves. At the end of the episode, the three of them hold a party in their cabin involving things that Tiffany likes. For Love and Money Tiffany was absent in For Love and Money. Personality She is Zuri's frenemy, and might have a tad bit of obsessive-compulsive disorder. She spends most of her time reading books or studying. She is obsessed on making all her grades perfect, and feels pressured to live up to the high expectations of her overly strict mother. Though at times she can be seen being very childish, she still tries her best to let her (sort of) kind nature show through. Physical Appearance She appears to be shorter than her roommate, Zuri. Tiffany is a young Asian-American girl, who has black hair and brown eyes. Her style is full of bright colors, however, her style is studious like a uniform. She is usually seen wearing a button up shirt, with colored short jeans, and flats with socks. She is very casual, and her hair is usually in a pony-tail or side-braid. She is the second shortest (behind Jorge) of the main cast. Relationships Family Unnamed Mother Mother Tiffany spends her time at camp trying to make her mother proud with her grades, and being a spelling bee champion, as well as winning the "best camper" award and getting into Harvard. Her mother expects too much from Tiffany, and seems to choose her life for her. Friends Zuri Ross Frenemy Main Article: Tiffany and Zuri Zuri is Tiffany's frenemy, but they are on good terms sometimes. They are currently bunkmates at Camp Kikiwaka. Ravi Ross Friend Main Article: Ravi and Tiffany Tiffany is a good friend of Ravi's as shown in Friending with the Enemy and Waka, Waka, Waka!. They were both outcasts at camp since nobody believes that they actually saw the Kikiwaka. They both tried to find proof that the Kikiwaka exists, but Tiffany messes up, making them more disliked by the other campers. In the end, Ravi forgave Tiffany and he told her that he was glad that they were outcasts together. Emma Ross Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Emma and Tiffany Emma and Tiffany are both part of the Woodchuck Cabin. They seem to be good friends but Tiffany is closer with Emmas little sister Zuri Ross. Lou Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Lou and Tiffany Lou and Tiffany are both part of the Woodchuck cabin. They seem to be good friends and in Boo Boos and Birthdays, Lou helped organise a birthday party for Tiffany with Emma and Zuri. Xander Friend Main Article: Tiffany and Xander Tiffany and Xander seem to be good friends. They've had many sub plots throughout the show and in Secret Santa, they were together throughout the entire episode. Jorge Friend Main Article: Jorge and Tiffany Jorge and Tiffany are good friends and are both campers. In Gone Girl when Tiffany became addicted to candy, Jorge tried to help her through it. They've had many sub plots throughout the show. Appearances Season 1 * Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka * Gone Girl * Smells Like Camp Spirit * The Ones That Got Away * Can You Hear Me Now * Friending with the Enemy * Waka, Waka, Waka! * Secret Santa * There's No Place Like Camp * No Escape * Close Encounters of the Camp Kind * Crafted and Shafted * Boo Boos and Birthdays * Love Is for the Birds * Bride and Doom * Live From Camp Kikiwaka * Xander Says Goodbye Season 2 * Griff Is in the House! * Dance in My Pants * Weasel Out * Queen of Screams * Camp Kiki-slasher Quotes Tiffany/Quotes|Season 1 Trivia *She knows how to speak Korean and Mandarin. *She and Ravi have something in common. Both of them like academics and highly intelligent. They are also both outcasts at camp. *She has been absent for five episodes throughout the series. **She was absent in, Camp Rules, Counselors' Night Off, Luke's Back, For Love and Money, and Zuri Has a Little Lamb. *Tiffany's mother seems to be doing "tiger mother" parenting. *She shares the same birthday as Hazel. *She is the only camper close to the Ross kids that has not met their brother Luke. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Campers